I promised you
by Stargazer-Aika
Summary: Y-you came back, Sora" smiled Kairi, "Of course I did..." he smiled back, "I promised you, didn't I?" sorry, kinda bad at summeries
1. Prologue

**Hiyas! =D**

**This is my first fanfic story so please be nice. No flames.**

**Oh, and I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

**Well hope you enjoy reading!**

_**

* * *

**___

_**Prologue**_

"Sora!" called a small indigo eyed girl, as she ran to hug a spiky brunette boy. "Hehe, what took you so long you lazy bum" she giggled as the boy hugged her back more tightly than their usual hug-greet. He hid his face in the young girls auburn hair as he murmured a small "sorry."

The indigo eyed girl lifted her head just a bit then asked softly "what's wrong?" concern filling her voice. He smiled sadly "let's go for a walk. I need to tell you something" he said breaking the hug and leading the confused girl by her hand. "Okay" was her only response, while her cheeks warmed to a light pink.

It was a nice warm day out, as the sun warmed them from up high, while a cool breeze gently blew around them. The young girl waited patiently for the boy to speak, while pushing away some of her auburn hair out of her face. Suddenly they stopped walking and the silence was broken "Kairi...." he said in a near whisper, his head lowered "I-I'm...leaving" he spoke sullenly. A look of pure shock crossed the blue eyed girl's face.

"W-What?" she looked to boy holding her hand, questioning him. "Mum said that dad got a new job over-seas, so he's taking me and mum with him". Sora turned to face the girl with a sad smile.

"So before we leave, I always wanted to tell you that....I l-like you" he said, as his face flared up. Kairi just stared at him, then broke into a small smile "I like you too Sora". The young boy's face lit up "really?!"

She giggled at his expression "yup, after all, we _are_ best friends" she smiled. He immediately deflated and said "oh". She giggled again and stepped a bit closer to him "Oh Sora, you're to easy to trick", she then quickly kissed him on the cheek. Sora stiffened then blushed furiously while slowly turning to look at Kairi. She giggled again "like I said Sor_, _I_ like_ you too" she smiled.

Then the blue eyed girl took hold of his hand and tugged him along. The brunette finally snapped out of his bewilderment "Where are we going Kai?" he asked. The said girl turned and smiled at him "well I thought that since Sora is leaving I thought that he would want to spend time with me before he goes." He broke into a wide grin and pulled the young girl to him into a hug, "thank you" he whispered, as she hugged him back.

***~~~~~~\\Kairi+Sora//~~~~~~***

"That was fun, thanks Kairi" said the the raven-haired boy as they sat beside each other on the pier looking at the sunset. "No problem" she smiled, as they continued to watch the view of the sun disappearing under the ocean. The sun rays made tainted the water the same colour as the sky making the two seem connected.

"Sora?" said the auburn haired girl after a comfortable silence,

"hmm?" he looked at her,

"Promise that you'll come back someday, okay?" she asked still looking forward,

The spiky-haired boy looked to a palm tree that sat behind them on the edge of the beach, then stood up and walked towards it, the young girl turned to him "Sora? Where are you going?" she stood up too and watched as the said boy started to climb the palm tree. "Just getting something" he grunted as he got to the top, then reached out towards a yellow star-shaped fruit, "almost, almost......." he repeated, he finally got hold of it "GOT IT!" he shouted happily.

Then all of a sudden he lost his footing and tumbled down the tree into the soft sand. "SORA!" Kairi ran over to the fallen boy as he got up, leaning on his right arm while his other hand rubbed his head. "Are you alright?" the auburn haired girl knelt down beside him, "I-I'm fine.......I think" he laughed. The girl sighed of relief "it's a good thing you have a hard head you lazy bum" she laughed, "yup" he knocked his head and laughed along with her. The boy then sat up and held up his right his hand which was holding the yellow fruit "here" he showed it to Kairi "isn't that a paopu fruit?" she asked.

"Yeah, remember the legend? That when...."

"Two people share a paopu fruit their destinies will be joined" she finished.

"Yup, here" he broke the yellow star shaped fruit in half and gave one half to her,

"Sora..." she whispered

"I promise Kairi, no matter what. I'll come back to you" he smiled.

The auburn haired girl enveloped him in a hug "thank you Sora" she smiled back. They ate the fruit together in comfortable silence while watching the sunset. Then they got up and made their way home. They stopped on the footpath outside of Kairi's house. "Well, I guess....I'll um....I'll see you Kairi" Sora shifted uncomfortably while trying to smile. She smiled back the best she could as a small tear dropped from the corner of eye, "w-what's wrong Kairi?!" panicked the brunette. The auburn girl laughed and wiped away the tear "nothing's really wrong silly, I'm just sad that you're leaving cause," she wrapped her arms around him "I'm going to miss you Sora." The boy returned the hug and replied "I'm going to miss you too Kai."

It seemed like a long time for them until they broke out of their embrace "I have to go inside Sor or else my mum's going to be worried" said the young girl, "yeah I have to go too" said the brunette as he started walking away. "Wait Sora!" the girl ran after him, as he turned around "Kairi?"

"Here" she held out her palm and on it was a star-shaped charm that looked to be made out of shells. It was a light yellow colour with the edge points colored pink. There was a small crown shape in the middle of the charm and on the top middle point was drawn a smiley face with brown spiky hair.

"Kairi......" he stood stunned looking at the charm then at her questioningly.

"I want you take it, it's my lucky charm" she took his hand and placed the item in it. "Be sure to bring it back to me when we meet again" she lightly scolded.

"I will. Thanks Kai" he grinned at her as he placed the charm in his pocket.

"and Sora..."

"yeah?"

"Don't ever forget. I'm always with you" she smiled.

The brunette pulled her into another hug as he said "I promise I'll come back to you soon Kairi"

She hugged back "and I'll be waiting for you Sora."

He then broke the hug and lightly kissed her on the lips. When he pulled away his cheeks were a deep shade of blush. "See ya Kai!" he shouted as he ran down the path towards his house, leaving behind a pink faced Kairi. The young girl quickly recovered and shouted back "bye Sora! I'm going to miss you!" while waving to him. The brunette turned his head and waved back, while smiling a humongous grin.

"You better come back. Cause you'll never hear me tell you that, I love you Sora" she whispered to herself as she watched the brunette disappear down the path.

* * *

**So how was it? Please Review. **


	2. That little

**Hiyas!**

**I'm not dead! **

**I'm **_**so so so**_** sorry I didn't update sooner. I had some '**_**complications' **_**with the story if you know what I mean**_**.**_** Anyways thanks to all those people who reviewed my last chapter, thank you for the encouraging comments, I really appreciated it. ^_^**

**Sorry to say that it will be slow updates cause of school and all. I've got a lot happening this term, but I assure you that I will try to update when I can, so just be on the look out. **

**Anyways, please do enjoy this next chapter. =D**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters.

"That little-"

It was just another afternoon on Destiny Islands as people were going around doing their own things. Kids were playing on the soft sand and splashing in the sea as some of their parents watched, while most of the other parents were probably of at work. Teens were having fun with their friends while a select few enjoyed some alone time for themselves.

One said teen sat by herself on the edge of dock while the waves lapped softly beneath her feet. Her blue-violet eyes watched the flow of the small waves coming in and out, gliding in across the sand then being pulled back out by the current. Auburn locks swayed with the ocean breeze as it blew around her sanctuary, with sounds of a whisper,

"_Kairi"_

That sounded just like _him._

_(Flash back)_

_The sun shone brightly over the calm shores of Destiny Islands, as two children played by the seaside._

"_Hey Kairi look! I think there's something in the water" said a young boy_

"_What is it?" asked a young Kairi_

"_Hm...I'm not sure, but I think it's a-" he lost his balance on the edge of the dock and tumbled down into the shallow water bellow._

"_-! Are you alright?" she looked over the edge down at him._

_He was holding his head with one hand while his other arm held him up, "yeah, I'm alright...I think" he laughed as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly._

"_Silly" she giggled as she jumped down into the water, "c'mon" she held out a hand to him. He smiled up at her and took it as she helped him up._

"_Thanks Kai" he said when he was on his feet again, "hm?" he felt something weird in one of his slippers._

"_What's wrong?" asked the girl as she watched him pull out a shell from his slipper._

"_What's this?" he wondered out loud holding up the mysterious shell for her to see,_

"_Oh! I know!" her eyes lit up as she took it the item from him, "this is a thessia shell! It's meant to be lucky was what I heard" she said giving it back to him._

"_Really? Whoa..." he stared at the shell glistening in the sun on his palm. It was in perfect condition, no scratches or chipped edges and missing bits, the surface was smooth to the touch and it was coloured a light yellow colour from the base mixing into a light pink at the then noticed the eagerness in the auburn girl's eyes staring at the shell. A light bulb lit up and he got an idea. _

"_Hm...well, why don't you have it?" he said holding it out to her,_

_She just shook her head and and said "no -, you found it so it's yours. You should keep it"_

"_Okay then" he said putting it in his pocket and then taking it out again and holding it out to her. "There, I kept it. So here" he smiled_

"_-, that's not what I meant silly" she giggled,_

"_But I want you to have it Kairi, so that you can have good luck" he said taking her hand and putting the item in it._

"_Thanks -" she smiled, "But I want you to also have good luck" she pouted._

"_That's alright" he grinned "you can be _my _good luck charm. C'mon let's go play" he held out his hand for her to take._

"_Alright" she giggled taking hold it as he led her off._

_(End of Flash back)_

She smiled remembering about that day. When she got home she immediately showed it to her mother.

"_You know what Kairi, grandma always used to tell me about thessia shells when I was your age" said a woman with brown hair and hazel eyes._

"_Really?" asked Kairi_

"_Yup" she then took out a star shaped charm and held it out for little Kairi to see "one day she showed me a star shaped charm made out of five thessia shells. She said that if you make a star charm out of thessia shells it will give you a life full of good fortunes. Grandma said that she made her star charm when she was little girl as well, then she gave it to me and said that she hoped that it will bring good fortune for me too" she gave it to Kairi who looked at it curiously, looking at the hand-made object and taking in all the details._

"_So did it work mummy?" she asked looking up at the woman with her blue-violet eyes. Then the woman picked her of the ground and held her with one arm._

"_Of course it did Kairi, I have you, Namine and daddy don't I? you guys are my good fortune" she smiled as tapped young Kairi's nose who was still holding onto the charm. "I want you to have good fortune too, so I want you to keep this charm Kai" she said._

" _Really? Thanks Mummy!" grinned Kairi as she embrace the brunette._

She took the charm out and stared at it, remembering that she made a star charm of her own when she found four other thessia shells. She remembered giving that charm to '_him'_ while she kept the one her mother gave her. Namine also got one, made by their mother when she was a little girl.

She couldn't remember the boy's name or how he looked like at all, only that he made her promise before he left. He promised that he'd come back to her someday with that charm. Before he left they shared a paopu fruit. It was said that if you shared one with somebody your destinies would be intertwined. Kairi strongly believed in Destiny and that fate would someday bring them together again.

"Kairi!" she suddenly heard from behind her followed by light footsteps moving across the dock towards her. She turned around to smile at the person "hey Namine."

A blonde girl with bright blue eyes stood there smiling back. "Thought I'd find you here" she said sitting down beside the auburn, "so where's Denzel and Marlene?" she asked.

"I dropped them off at the house with mum and dad. So where were you?"

"Selphie dragged me off to the mall after you left with Denzel and Marlene, Yuna came with us."

"Where are they?"

"I think they're still shopping. I told them that I was going to go look for you." replied the girl while they sat there enjoying the tranquillity of the small sanctuary. "Hey Kai. Where'd you three go to anyways?" asked Namine after a few seconds.

"Well, we went to the park for a while then went to get lunch. After that we came back to the house cause they were kinda tired, so I left them there and came here" she explained. "You know there's a fun fair happening later in Tranverse Park, wanna go? We could go and get Denzel and Marlene and tell Selph and Yuna on the way."

"Okay, let's go then" she answered as they both got up and started off. Kairi got out her phone and dialled in the needed numbers.

_RING RING, RING RING_

_"Hello?" _came a voice from the other line.

"Hey Yuna, it's Kairi. Me, Namine, Denzel and Marlene are going to a fun fair in Tranverse Park. Do you guys wanna come?"

_"Sure, me and Selph are done anyways. Where will we meet?"_

"Nam and I are heading to the house right now to pick up the two. So I guess, meet at the park?"

_"Okay, me and Selph are heading out now to get our shopping bags home. So yeah we'll meet you there."_

"Great. See you there" she ended the call. "They're going to drop off their shopping bags then they'll head to the park, so we'll meet up there" she said turning to Namine.

"Well, we better hurry then" she remarked.

***~~~~~Kairi/+\Sora~~~~~***

"We're home!" announced the two when they entered in through the front double doors. They heard a set of feet rushing from upstairs as they saw two heads pop up from the top of the large staircase.

"Nee-chans!" they shouted in glee descending quickly down the steps and enveloping each girl in a hug.

"Hi Denzel, hi Marlene" smiled Namine, as Kairi picked up the boy with dirty-blonde hair and Aqua Marine eyes, while she herself picked up the young girl with brunette hair and gold-hazel eyes. Just then a brunette woman with bright hazel eyes came down afterwards wearing a simple black spaghetti strap dress that ended half way past her knees, small hoop earrings, a black bangle on her right wrist, and only a slight touch of make-up on.

"Hi mom. Wow you look great." both girls remarked when they saw what she was wearing.

"You look very pretty mommy" commented Marlene

"You think so?" she asked,

"Yup" answered Denzel

"Awww, thanks you two" she cooed giving both of them a kiss on their foreheads. "and thanks girls" she smiled at Kairi and Namine.

"In fact, you look _very_ pretty honey" spoke a husky voice from behind her.

"Oh, stop teasing me Cloud" she said turning around and giving the man a playful smack on his arm and a peck on the lips. He had blonde hair with blue eyes and was wearing a black suit with all the buttons open and a dark blue polo shirt.

"Who said I was teasing? Did I say that I was teasing her kids?" he asked looking to the four siblings.

"No" they all responded smiling innocently.

"What am I going to do with you all?" she sighed shaking her head.

"Alright we'll stop, but you do look beautiful Tifa" chuckled Cloud, as he wrapped an arm around her waist. She only smiled up at him in response. "Okay then, now kids" he said to the four "your mother and I will be meeting with some old friends and we'll be there for quite a while. So don't wait up for us. Kairi, Namine you're in charge, so take care of your little brother and sister"

"And Denzel, Marlene. You both behave and listen to your sisters. If something happens you all know what to do" instructed Tifa, "and if you're going to go out then be careful, and remember to tell Mrs Potts when you do. Okay?" she added. Mrs Potts was a caring middle-aged woman, who _almost_ always had a smile on her face, the only time she ever scowled was whenever the media-people came bugging the family. She was the head maid in charge and had been working for the family ever since Tifa had been a month old baby. Mrs Potts had been the nursemaid and babysitter for Tifa when she was a young toddler, since her parents were often busy with their newly developed company. She had also been the nursemaid and babysitter for Kairi and Namine when they were little kids as well, but now she was looking after the other two younger children Denzel and Marlene.

"We will, don't worry. Just go and enjoy your evening, Kai and me got everything covered" smiled Namine.

"Thanks girls. You have fun too" said the older female as they walked to the garage door and went up to one of the many vehicles parked in a line inside the enormous room. The blonde man turned around before getting into the car, "And no talking to strangers, and girls, especially no-"

"Boys in the house!" they interrupted giggling, "Don't worry dad" smiled Kairi.

"That's my girls." he smiled as he got in the drivers seat and closed the car door. The outside door of the garage opened as their mom waved goodbye as the car backed out and drove down the slightly long drive-way, pass the tall black metal front gates and out of the estate. They all waved goodbye as the gates and the garage door closed.

"So how about it. You wanna come with us?" Namine asked the two younger kids.

"Yes!" they both grinned, nodding their heads in excitement.

"Okay then, go put your shoes on. I'll just go tell Mrs Potts that we'll be heading out. Be right back" said Kairi as she disappeared into hallway leading to the kitchen, then shortly returning back to them.

"Ready?" she asked, reemerging from the doorway again.

"Ready!" replied the other three,

"Let's go then" she smiled.

***~~~~~Kairi/+\Sora~~~~~***

"Where are they?" grumbled a brunette, as she circle for the umpteenth time around the park bench where a another light haired brunette sat waiting patiently humming a tune.

"Relax Selph, I'm sure they're close by right now" she said looking at the pacing brunette. The said brunette sighed and plopped down beside the humming girl, getting tired of pacing around the bench.

"You're right, I just wished they'd-" she looked up when she heard somebody calling out to them.

"Selphie, Yuna!" a auburn teen was waving to them while walking in their direction along with a blonde teen, a young boy and girl. "Hey guys sorry were're late, thanks for waiting" apologized Namine, when they reached the two brunettes.

"No problem" smiled Yuna.

"C'mon let's go! What if all the hot guys roaming around are taken?" whined Selphie, the other three teens else sweatdropped _'typical Selphie.'_

***~~~~~Kairi/+\Sora~~~~~***

"Kai-nee-chan! I wanna ride on that!" shouted Denzel pointing at a speeding rollercoaster.

"No that's too scary, Nam-nee-chan, can we ride on the ferris wheel?" Marelene eagerly pointed to the giant spinning wheel, with bright lights.

The two teens looked down at their pleading cute little sibling's faces, then glanced at each other. "It's alright with me" smiled Namine.

"Same here, what about you guys?" Kairi asked the other two teens.

"It's alright, you guys can go. Besides, I wanna go check out the stalls, and I think Selphie's already occupied" smiled Yuna, pointing with her head towards the brunette happily chatting to one of the boys managing a stall nearby.

"At it again? Well, what can you do. Selphie is Selphie" Kairi sighed "Anyways, meet you guys back here in...one hour?"

"Okay" smiled Namine and Yuna. "Let's go Marlene"

"Yay!" she took hold of the blonde teen's hand as they disappeared in the crowd.

"Hey! let me go! C'mon Yuna! Please? Pretty please? I'm begging you Yunie!" shouted Selphie, as she struggled in the other brunette's hold who was ignoring her pleas and cries. They headed further down the isles of stalls, with Kairi and Denzel staring after them in bewilderment.

"Yuna-nee-chan is scary" said the young blonde from behind Kairi.

"And strong" she sweat dropped, "C'mon, let go Denzel"

"Okay" he nodded and followed her towards the roller coaster.

They reached the back of the line and stood behind a blonde guy wearing a beanie-cap and a black haired dark skinned guy. Kairi caught the black haired guy give her a backwards glance and whispered something to the blonde who glanced back at her and smirked. She pulled Denzel closer to her side and put her arm on his shoulders, she whispered just loud enough for him to hear "Stay close to me Denzel, I don't like the looks theses guys are giving us." The boy nodded and said "okay nee-chan."

The two guys turned around again and the blonde smiled seductively "Hey there hottie, why not come join me and my friend for some fun? I know this place that's way more entertaining than this dump"

"Yeah, Seifer will make sure you have the time of your lives. Y'know?" added the other guy.

Kairi pulled Denzel behind herself "No thanks, now if you'll excuse us-" she backed away slowly but was blocked by the same guy.

"What's the rush? Just come with us, we won't hurt you. Right Rai?" Sefier said to the other guy as he stepped closer to the two siblings.

"Well, only a bit. Y'know" the said guy chuckled.

"I said no. Leave us alone. I'm warning you" Kairi glared at him as Denzel gripped her hand tighter from behind, this only made Seifer smirk wider and Rai laugh harder.

"Feisty one, aren't we?" he reached out to grab her arm but was stopped by someone bumping forcefully into him. Kairi took this small moment of distraction to move a bit away from their two kidnappers towards a space where they could make a quick get-away.

"Woops, sorry dude. Wasn't watching where I was going" said a spikey brunette who was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly while Seifer just frowned and opened his mouth to respond but the brunette cut him off. "Hey you didn't happen to-" he looked towards Kairi and Denzel and instantly smiled, "There you are! I was looking all over the place for you!" he walked up to them and as he passed by Kairi he whispered only loud enough for her to hear, "play along okay?" then he bent down and smiled at Denzel and whispered the same thing "just play along okay, I'll have you and your sister away from these creeps." He then led them away from the two assaulters who stood there unmoving "Thanks man. i was worried that something happened to these two" and then left with the red head and young blonde.

"Did we just get-...y'know?" Rai looked to Seifer

"That little punk" the blonde just growled, glaring at the spot where the trio disappeared.

**So, how was it? I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner, I've been meaning to update for a couple of weeks ago, but something always got in the way. I promise I'll get to getting the other chapters soon. Give me ideas on what you want for the next chapters as they'll be very helpful in finishing my other chapters sooner. **

**R&R**

**Please be nice and click the pretty button below that says "Review"?**


End file.
